U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,106 describes liquid pavement marking compositions, methods of applying, and pavement markings produced therefrom. The composition is a two-part coating composition having an amine component including one or more aspartic ester amines and optionally one or more amine-functional coreactants, an isocyanate component including one or more polyisocyanates, and material selected from the group of fillers, extenders, pigments, and combinations thereof.
Although various liquid pavement marking compositions are known, industry would find advantage in compositions having improved properties.